High Alpha
by tiarabini
Summary: Jared has a sister called Ezzell. Paul imprints on her, he soon finds out that Ezzell used to date a certain Jasper Hale. Ezzell is the high Alpha, mightiest Alpha of all. Story better than summary EzzellXPaul... I suck at summaries!
1. I'm just a little gifted

Jared POV

I have a sister, Ezzell! She is on her way now…I wonder when she'll get here! She should be here in, like, OMG! 5 minutes maybe! Hahahahaha! I cant wait to see her!

She is coming in her wolf form. Yay!

I can hear the soft thump thump thump thump of paws. That must be her!

_JARED! Calm down!_ –Paul

_Dude. Cool it_ – Jacob

_Shut up! _–_ Me_

_*sigh* Can we just go and see her. Then you can shut up… _- Jacob

_LETS!!! _- Me

We ran into the forest, we could'nt find her. And then all of a sudden this HUGE big feminine wolf came out. It's bigger than Sam. And her fur colour is black and… PURPLE!? Right…

_Oh my god… Jared. I think Paul just imprinted on your sis… _- Jacob

I looked at Paul. He was staring at her, his mouth was hanging open and he was drooling. I. ..Him.

I snarled and Paul looked at me.

_Shit!!! I'm sorry man but I think I just imprinted on your sis!!! Please don't kill me! I haven't even seen her in her human form yet! _– Paul

_I hate you _– Me

He hung his head in shame.

_What are you boys on about? _Asked the most beautiful voice, so nice that is sounded like it was being carried through the wind from miles away but is still loud enough to hear

_Ezzell? _ I asked

_Yes. It is me. I am guessing you are Jared? _Said the voice…Ezzell.

_Yeah, I'm Jared. Um. Did you just imprint on my friend?_ I asked…way to be subtle Jared

_What is imprinting? In other words. No. I did not… I think…did I?*sigh* I should know this._

I told her all about imprinting, but I didn't tell her Paul had just imprinted on her. He could do that.

_Oh. Um… I IMPRINTED ON YOU!!!_ Thought Paul. Idiot.

She looked at him with a shocked expression. And then walked into the forest.

"Don't follow me" said a lovely voice. Her voice is better than the vampires…

Suddenly a beautiful girl walked out. Supposedly Ezzell. She had black and purple hair. She was actually really short. Compared to us at least. Probably the same height as Bella. She smiled. She has perfect teeth, streight and very, VERY white. She is even more beautiful than the blond blood sucker.

We also walked into the forest and turned into our human form. We both had shorts on.

We walked back out and saw Ezzell surrounded by a purple for. Her hair was blowing around wildly even though there is no wind. And she was floating.

She had her eyes closed. She opened them when we walked out and laughed, probably at our expressions. She went down to the ground, landing perfectly on her feet. She is wearing really high high heels… that doesn't really make any sense.

"I'm just a little gifted" She laughed


	2. Cliff diving and hallucinations

"Yeah" Paul whispered

"Anyone wanna go swimming?" She asked cheerfully

We laughed.

"You'll freeze!" Paul said

"I'm a werewolf, im hot ok? That didn't sound right… I mean im, like….toasty warm?" She stated "Oh for god sake! I'll be fine"

We laughed and headed out of the forest.

"Where are you guys going?" She asked

"Uh. We'd prefer to drive" I said

"I'll come with you!" Paul all but but shouted

She laughed and said 'okay'.

Ezzell POV

Paul is kinda cute

"Um. Ezzell, do you have any bathers?" Jared, my brother  asked

"I have them on now. I really want to go swimming" I blushed

Everyone but Paul laughed, I looked at him and he was just smiling at me.

I walked into the bush and took my clothes off and let the heat fun through my veins, I burst into a giant wolf. I'm really big because I am… well im the Queen Wolf. The highest, most powerful shape shifter in the world.

Paul walked through in his wolf form then too. He was a nice silvery greay colour. He looked up at me.

_Wow…she's tall. And really pretty. I love her._ He though

_Thankyou _I thought, and he barked. It was meant to be a gasp though. Not the easiest thing to do in wolf form.

_You can hear my thoughts? _He asked

_I can read who evers thoughts I want to_

I started running, I was goin realy slow so he could catch up though.

_Paul, stop _I told him,he stopped at the same time as I did _I want you to go into your human form and hop on my back, I need you to hold on really tight. Don't worry you wont hurt me, I just wanna show you how fast I can go!_

He looked worried but went into the forest and came out a few seconds later as a human, wearing just shorts.

He jumped up but couldn't get up onto my back, I barked a laugh.

"It's not my fault you're a freaksihly tall wolf" He laughed

I layed down on my stomach and he hopped onto my back, he grabbed two fistfulls of my hair, I decieded he probably couldn't hold on tight enough, so I made my fur rap around his arms, he gasped as my fur turned purple and wrapped around his arms. I looked at him and winked. Then I took off.

I was going as fast as I could to show him what it was like being freaksihly tall and powerful. We go to the beach within a matter of second Paul was yelling, in joy. I unwound my fur from his hands and layed down again. Paul jumped off and I walked into the forest.

I put only my bathers on, they were my favourite **Buffalo Check 2 piece.**

I walked back out and looked for Paul, he was sitting on the edge of the cliff. I floated – literally – to him so he didn't hear my footsteps. I grabbed him by the waist and pulled him forward. He screamed, I laughed. We were floating atleast 10 metres above the water. I was floating, Paul was being held while screaming like a little girl. He finally stopped.

"Boo" I whispered in his ears

"HOW THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THIS?" he screamed

"I'm just a little gifted" I repeated my words from before

"Can we go back to land now? I'm shittin' myself here!" He said

I laughed and floated backwards, I decided to have some fun first though. I threw him up into the air, I heard the other Jared and Jacob laughing, they must have seen him flying through the air screaming, good thing no humans are out.

I caught him so that he was facing me. His face was hilarious, he looked so horrified.

"Do I get a kiss?" I asked him

His face lit up and I laughed, he leaned in to kiss me but I through him to the side, even higher, he was screaming so loud. I laughed and floated over to him. I grabbed him, and then I looked down and screamed. I only just remembered, I hate heights!!!

I wrapped my arms and legs around Paul and screamed louder when I realised that I just stopped us from floating and that we were falling. I knew it was stupid to be scared because I was indestructable but I still am afraid of heights. We hit the water like a ton of bricks. I went down streight away and Paul floated. I could see him looking frantically for me. I was about to go up and assure him that I was fine, but instead I saw _him_.It was a hallusination, I know that, but I finally get to see him. My old boyfriend. A vampire. Jasper Hale. And suddenly I didn't want to go up to Paul. I was quite happy where I was. But then I felt Paul's strong arms wrap around my waist, he started to pull me up, I reached out for my hallucination, but it just disapeared.

Paul had me on the beach in no time at all.


	3. Shorty wolf!

He froze when he saw me.

"Ezy" He whispered my nickname "Ezy" He said more loudly

I rushed towards him. We hugged each other. And, feeling his cool skin against mine, I was home.

I heard a femine snarl, and felt someone coming towards me. My instincts kicked in and I pushed Jasper behind myself and froze a little pixie like vampire that was coming towards us. I saw my violet haze around her and relaxed a little. Everyone gasped, and the pixie looked livid.

"It's okay Ezy. That's my mate. Alice" He said her name adoringly

I gasped in pain, I still love Jasper and hearing him say her name that way… he never said my name like that.

I let her go, and collapsed in a heap on the floor, hugging my chest. I was roled up in a ball. The pain was excrutiating.

"Ezy! Are you okay?" Jasper asked

He put his hand on my back. And I didn't mean to, but I zapped him. I didn't mean to. I really didn't mean to.

He gasped and fell in a heap, next to me.

_I'm sorry! _ I put into his head

"So you should be!" He snarled

Everyone growled at me. I looked at them, tears spilling out of my eyes. And then screamed, they stopped growling and I ran into the forest. I didn't bother taking my clothes off. I just burst in to my wolf form.

"Ezzell! Please come back! I'm sorry! We're sorry!" Jasper shouted

I sulked through the forest, I was hunched over and looked extremely short.

"Shorty wolf" The big one teased

I growled, and got up to my full height, not even Paul had seen me this tall. I could also change my height. Make myself more intimidating. He gasped. They all did – except for Jasper.

_You were saying? _I put into his head

He gasped again.

_Omg! I can read thoughts too! _He though

_No you can't. I can put thoughts into your head_ I corrected him

_Damn_ he thought, I barked a laugh

I looked for Jasper, he was with the pixie. They were laughing and he was cuddling her, he gave her a peck on the lips, continuously.

I whimpered. The pain started again. I ran into the forest. I heard them call for me, but I didn't want to go back. I never want to look at Jasper's face again.

Life is a mess now. Paul probably hates me, and the man that once loved me no longer did. Life just can't get any better than that.

But I didn't want to see Paul yet, afraid of the devestated expression he may have, and I certainly didn't want to face the wrath of Jared.

Jacob seems like the ideal person to go to. I followed his scent, running as fast as I could. I peered through the shrub. I saw Paul, he was in his wolf form, on top of a water fall. With my sharp eyes I saw a single tear escape his eye. I whimpered. I hate seeing him upset. Especially when I am the one to upset him.

I can't just leave him there, and it's too late to not see him upset now. Jacob was behind him, he looked down at me. And then he ran into the forest. I couldn't help but notice the slight glare in his eye when he looked at me, I sighed.

**Oh my god! I'm sorry! Another cliff hanger…yer…**

**I still lobe reviews though!**


	4. You kinda stink of leach

I ran into the forest, I got to the top of the water fall levetated silently over to Paul. I layed down, he looked sharply in my direction, he ran into the forest. I wanted, so badly, to follow him. But I wont force him to talk to me. I sighed again and layed my head down on my arms. But then I heard the shuffling of feet. I didn't open my eyes and I didn't move an inch. I didn't freeze who ever it was either, for fear that it could be Paul.

The feet got closer and closer until Paul, the heat was a dead give away, was right by my side. He wrapped his huge arms around my neck. At first I thought he was trying to choke me, but then I realised that he was just hugging me.

I made a slight purring sound. Great, I'm supposed to be a wolf, not a cat. No wonder my Dad doesn't want me.

"I'm so sorry" His apology was muffled by my fur.

_No! I'm sorry! Don't you be sorry! _I growled

"Can you change into your human form?" He asked me softly

_Can I borrow your shirt?_ I asked

He nodded and took his shirt off. He has such a nice chest. Paul laughed, and I realised that I had by mouth wide open and my tounge hanging out of my mouth, I snapped it shut quickly. Bad idea. I bit my tounge.

I whimpered and tasted blood in my mouth, it'll have healed before I have a chance to swollow it though.

I walked into the forest, I was REALLY glad that I kept some spare nickers… just incase thing like this happen.

He had a checker print, black and white, cotton, shirt. It fit me three times over. It ended just below my knee caps.

I walked out, frowning. The shirt is comfortable, but I'd much rather have some pants on at the moment.

"let's go home" He murmured softly, never taking his eyes off my face

I walked over to him, he put his arms around my shoulder, and I had mine around his waist. My arms didn't go all the way around though. Compared to him I was really tiny. He looked down at me and I looked up at him, I never want to have to look away from that gorgous face. His lips were a beautiful, betroot red and plump. They look so soft. I wish I could kiss him. WHOA! Slow down there girl!

We got back to the house, walking awkwardly. I noticed that Paul's nose was scrunched up.

"What?" I asked him

"You uh… you kinda stink of leech" His voice was strained

I sighed. And murmured 'I'm gonna have a shower now'


	5. Pink fluffy slippers and emo's

**I still don't own the characters! WHAAAAAAA! :S...**

I went to bed without saying goodnight to anyone. I was actually quite embarrassed about how my first day here went.

I put on my Calvin Klein Drawstring boxer shorts, pink/white V neck jersey sleep shirt, sweater knit floral beanie, silk sleep mask, and had my pink fluffy slippers beside my bed for when I wake up.

*-* *-* *-*

When I woke up I had the feeling that there were at least 12 men down stairs. Hopefully including Paul. I completely forgot about what I was wearing, I shoved my feet in my slippers. My parents say I look funny with pink on, because of my purple and black hair, but I usually ignore her. So when I got nearer to where it sounded like the boys were I wished desperately that I checked myself in the mirror. Well, I guess they'll have to live with what I look like.

I walked into the kitchen and gasped. I hadn't been paying much attention to what the air smelt like before. But in here the smell hit me. Vampire. I growled, the smell of a certain Jasper Hale caught my attention. The boys were having a joke with the vampires. How could they be so stupid? Letting a vampire in La Push was bad enough, but letting them in Jared's little cottage. I was shaking, and trying my hardest not to phase right on the spot and attack someone.

Someone touched my back. The warm touch made my shaking immediately stop.

"Guys" Paul said, his voice as sharp as razors

They finally acknowledged that I was here and everyone froze. They saw my livid expression, then they looked down. Everyone cracked up laughing. There were tears streaming down all of their faces. Even Paul was laughing.

Ok, so I admit, a supposedly 'emo' girl wearing pink pyjamas and pink fluffy stickers is kind of funny, but that funny.

I stormed up the stairs, fuming.

I _was _going to wear nice, colourful clothes today. But no. Not anymore. They killed my buzz.

There was a knock at my door. I had a fairly good idea who that was.

"What?" I hissed

"It's Paul, please let me in" He said softly

"Whatever" I said harshly

I faced my back to the door. It was a childish thing to do, I knew that. But at least it would let Paul know that I am really pissed off at him.

I didn't hear his footsteps, but suddenly Paul's arms were wrapped tightly around my waist. I kept my stubborn set though.

"I'm sorry" he murmured

I sighed and twisted around in his arms so that I was facing him.

He looked so sincere. I groaned and gave him a peck on the lips. His face lit up like he just got the best gift in the whole entire universe. I smiled at him.

"Does that mean you love me?" He asked

"Absolutely" I murmured, I leaned in for another kiss, but before we kissed I pulled away, I'd rather kiss him in proper clothes

I pulled away. He froze.

"What?" He asked

"I'm getting dressed, I don't want you seeing me naked" I murmured and blushed

He suddenly got an evil glint in his eyes.

"No" I said and pushed him out of the door

I closed it, and locked it.

"Ezze-ell" He whined, breaking my name into two syllables

"No" I said again, and locked my door

I smiled.

I was happy, but still wanted to wear black clothes. I put on my: Leopard printed stockings, Black bow mini dress, black converse chuck Taylor, Latex – English Tailored ring glove, Vintage heart locket necklace, a matching bracelet, and a howling wolf choker.

The dress didn't have a back, so you could see my Lupo Wolf tattoo. Neither Jared nor Paul knew I had a tattoo, so it would be a big surprise for them.

I walked slowly down the stairs. I wasn't quite sure if Paul and Jared would yell at me for having a tattoo or not.

Paul looked up at me from his spot on the couch and smiled.

"Sorry Ezzell" everyone chorused

I blushed and muttered quietly 'all good' and sat down at Paul's feet, the couch was already taken up.

"Where are the blood suckers?" I asked

"Kitchen" They all said again, they laughed

And under any other circumstance I would have laughed along. But I could smell Jasper and all of the other vampires. It was _not _a happy moment for me.

"What do they want?" My voice sounded odd, kind of strangled

"Jasper wants to talk to you. The others came because they don't trust him enough" he informed me

"Well then I guess I should get this over with" I grumbled, my voice sounded more normal

I stood up and felt Paul stand with me.

"No, you stay" I told him

"Not a snowflakes hope in hell" He growled, I sighed

When we got in there the vampires were sitting at the bench Alice was on the far side of the room, pouting, and Jasper was sitting on the floor on the other side of the room. I racked their minds, looking for the names.

The big one is Emmett, the blond one is Rosalie, the brunette is Bella, the bronze haired male is Edward, the handsome blonde one is Carlisle the leader of the cult, and the one with short honey coloured hair is Esme, the mother of the cult. No. Not the cult. The family; Esme and Carlisle are the parents and Rosalie and Emmett, Bella and Edward, and Jasper and Alice, are the children. Very odd.

"What do you want?" I snarled

I heard a gasp from behind me and I spun around to see a very shocked looking Paul.

"What?" I asked, panicked

"You...have...a tattoo" He choked


	6. Sorry!

**So I have officially decided that I am the worst Author ever. I haven't updated in so long. Way too long, and I am very, very song. As a treat, I am going to write a whole heap of chapters and update them all as soon as I can. So, so, SO sorry to you all. I'll try not to let it happen again, please stick around. You're all amazing. ****J**


End file.
